El moyashi y el jardinero
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Kanda ha puesto mucho amor en su jardín, pero ¿qué pasaría si su jardín comienza a amarlo? Ahora Kanda tendrá que lidiar con un moyashi que se ha vuelto humano. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

**El moyashi y el jardinero**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, dioses fabulosos.**

**DICLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Un día como cualquier otro Kanda se levantó para ir a su jardín, se puso los guantes y sacó su regadera mientras iba a ver su cosecha de soja, si todo marchaba bien sería una cosecha próspera. Todo orgánico y lo miraba con orgullo, gracias a la moda su huerto era una joya preciada. Sin embargo, para el consumo personal, tenía hortalizas. Fue hacía las mesas de cultivo y revisó.

Los brotes de soya ya estaban listos, los tomó todos y los llevó a casa. Ya luego los cocinaría, era momento de preparar una nueva tanda de brotes. Con dedicación lavó los frijoles y los puso en su recipiente, sólo tomaría cinco días tener más moyashis.

Se retiró terminando de hacer los trabajos reglamentarios sin saber que su dedicación del día a día le traería una gratificante recompensa. Así como amaba a su jardín su jardín comenzaba a sentir lo mismo. En especial un pequeño brote que se había esforzado en crecer para conocer a la persona que le había cultivado.

Pero solo era una planta y aunque quisiera comunicarse para decirle cuan agradecido estaba era imposible, no le importaba terminar siendo parte del cuerpo de Kanda cuando fuese recolectado pero no quería que su vida se acabara allí.

Entonces ante sus suplicas un dios de la naturaleza le escuchó.

Durante el día, el pequeño brote permanecía acurrucado junto a sus hermanos, sin embargo ellos parecían dormidos, ausentes, se sentía sólo, pero cada día un joven lo tomaba con cuidado entre sus manos y lo frotaba en el agua fresca para dejarlo limpio y crecer bien.

Por la noche miraba aquella bola resplandeciente y perdía las esperanzas. Mañana lo cosecharían.

Una figura esbelta y graciosa se movía entre las hortalizas, acariciaba cada hoja y cada flor con mucho cariño hasta llegar a la bandeja del pequeño moyashi. Este abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando lo tomó en sus manos.

-No llores más pequeño, soy Jerry, dios de los ingredientes deliciosos - le sonrió

Escucho la melosa voz de aquel hombre alto que acariciaba suavemente sus pequeñas hojas. Se preguntaba qué quería decir

- Pero solo soy un pequeño brote, mañana seré cosechado y no poder verle más - el hombre conmovió diciéndole que estuviera tranquilo.

- Yo te puedo ayudar pequeño, he escuchado tu deseo. Te concederé un cuerpo humano con el cual podrás comunicarte y decirle aquello que tanto deseas... - el pequeño brote no daba crédito a lo que oía, no puedo evitar emocionarse pero entonces el dios siguió hablándole

- Pero una vez cumplido tu deseo mi magia se desvanecerá y volverás a tu estado normal - dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz. Al brote no pareció importarle y acepto las condiciones, si así podía seguir viendo un poco más a Kanda e incluso hablar con él.

- Por favor, hágalo - pidió temblando de emoción en las manos de Jerry.

Después de mirarlo con compasión, el dios hizo que el pequeño moyashi durmiera prometiéndole que al despertar, tendría una nueva forma.

A la mañana siguiente, Kanda se dirigió a su huerta.

Aún el sol no salida del todo y como era costumbre encontrarse con una capa poco densa de neblina que cubría sus vegetales se acercó a donde debían estar sus brotes puesto que hoy sería el día indicado para su recolección. Una vez frente a la mesa de cultivo se detuvo algo extrañado, algo no encajaba por completo. Un pie. Contuvo el alimento por un momento ¿Alguien había arrojado un cadáver a su cultivo? trató de descubrir si eso era cierto.

Entonces con la niebla algo dispersa y viendo que entre las hojas de sus brotes estaba el cuerpo de un jovencito, completamente desnudo, se le cayó la regadera de las manos, pensó por un momento que estaba muerto pero observo detenidamente y su respiración bajaba rítmicamente casi imperceptible. Claro que todo aquello pasó a segundo plano cuando veía que estaba sobre sus brotes.

- ¡Oye! - le llamó.

El moyashi abrió los ojos y se los frotó con un gran bostezo.

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces desnudo en mi propiedad? - dijo con mirada severa.

El moyashi se levantó y se lanzó a los brazos de Kanda en cuanto lo reconoció pero las piernas le fallaron, jamás había tenido unas, y se dejó caer en los brazos del dueño del jardín.

- Oye - volvió a llamarle. Algo dudoso puso sus manos en su hombro para alejarle de sí mismo. Actuaba precavidamente con aquel que se adentrara en su propiedad porque no faltaba algún vándalo que se aventurara a robar sus cosechas.

Vio severamente al niño que le veía con los ojos clavados en los suyos, sus ojos brillaban irradiando vida, por un momento pensó que estaba loco.

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi propiedad? - preguntó manteniendo su tono firme.

- Soy un moyashi - dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

**NOTAS:** Aquí está el nuevo fic. Allen esta vez es un moyashi… de verdad! XD y Kanda un jardinero, que puede a algunas les resulte raro su rol en este fic pero me baso en la información dada por Hoshino en ultimo Charabook, a nuestro lindo amargado tsundere le gusta la jardineria o al menos tiene un interes por las plantas, ¿A que no es adorable? XD

Espero que les haya gustado la introducción y que sigan esta historia pues traerá mucho amor y sorpresas ;D. Gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos en la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**El moyashi y el jardinero**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, Lavi, ¿indicios de locura? ¿Moyashi magico?**

**DICLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

- Soy un Moyashi - dijo sonriendo ampliamente - y lo esperaba para que nos llevara a casa - dijo tratando de abrazarlo nuevamente.

-¿Moyashi? - Kanda pensó que estaba loco, y miró la mesa, todos los recipientes con brotes se habían caído al suelo durante la noche por culpa del intruso.

- ¡oh! ¿qué hice?! - dijo el Moyashi tratando de levantar los brotes del suelo apoyándose en la mesa - Lo siento, lo siento mucho - dijo tomando un puñado y abrazando a sus hermanos.

Kanda lo vio como quien mira a un loco.

- ¡Yuu! ¿estás ahí? - escuchó una voz que se acercaba, la reconoció y lo lamentó, cada semana era la misma tortura - Vine por mi pedido - dijo un chico pelirrojo poniendo en el suelo un par de cajas que llevaba - Quiero más brotes hoy.

Se quedó paralizado viendo que Kanda intentaba arrebatarle patear a un muchacho completamente desnudo que abrazaba unos cuantos brotes contra su cuerpo desnudo.

- ¿Yuu? - ahora no entendía nada.

- Maldito conejo sal de mi huerto.

- Pero ¿qué haces con un niño completamente desnudo? ¿no me dirás que...? - comenzó a hacerse una historia errónea sobre Kanda tratando de abusar de aquel chico.

- Este vándalo trataba de robarse mi cosecha.

El Moyashi no entendía del todo su conversación pero intervino.

- No soy un ladrón, soy un Moyashi, no voy a dejar que usted me lleve - señaló a Lavi ante el pedido de moyashis que había hecho.

- Yo sólo vengo por mi pedido, las fantasías que estén realizando no son mi problema - dijo Lavi poniendo las manos estiradas como si temiera de dos locos peligrosos se le acercaran.

- Pues tendrá que ser la próxima semana, este ladrón arruinó el lote de brotes - dijo muy molesto comenzando a tomar sus herramientas - Vigila que no se escape, yo iré por tu pedido -

Lavi asintió pero se quedó a buena distancia del chico, gracias a que estaba en cuclillas no se le veía nada, pero seguía pidiendo perdón a los moyashis que había tirado.

Mientras Kanda rellenaba las cajas de vegetales para Lavi, el moyashi le había contado su historia al cliente y él tuvo que fingir atención.

Era completamente descabellado pensar que un niño podía nacer de un brote de soja. Lo había escuchado de melocotones, de bambúes y de coles, pero jamás de un frijol.

Kanda regresó con una carretilla con el pedido y se lo entregó a Lavi.

- ¿Y mis moyashis? - dijo contando.

- Ya te dije que los arruinaron, si quieres llévate este - dijo señalando al niño que decía ser un brote de soja.

- No gracias - dijo negando con energía pero antes de irse se acercó a Kanda para contarle la fantasía que contaba ese chico.

- Lo sé, no debe estar en sus cabales, llamaré a la policía - respondió Kanda.

Mientras tanto, el moyashi había tomado algunos frijoles de soja que Kanda había preparado para poner a germinar después de la cosecha, los lavó y los colocó justo como Kanda lo había cuidado a él y les pidió con todo el corazón que crecieran para que el dueño del jardín no se molestara con él.

Cuando Lavi iba a tomar sus cajas, ahora llenas, vio como los brotes se levantaban rápidamente de la bandeja, era un milagro, era como el Cristo de las hortalizas.

No pudo evitar avisarle con la boca abierta a Kanda pero este estaba totalmente ignorante recogiendo algunas cosas. Se frotó los ojos negándose a creer lo que había visto, aunque la evidencia no podía ser más clara.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

- Que mires - señaló la mesa de cultivo - Los brotes... ellos... el - no encontraba manera coherente de unir todo lo que había visto en una oración.

Kanda alzó una ceja viendo algunos brotes germinados que ni el mismo se explicaba como habían llegado allí. Vio al muchacho que estaba allí velando de los brotes, no podía creerse que algo tuviera que ver.

- Supongo que tus brotes ya están, llévatelos y vete de mi propiedad, tengo cosas que hacer - Lavi casi mecánicamente los tomó viendo como el niño les sonreía y ¿se despedía de los brotes? Antes de que pensara que estaba loco le dio su pago a Kanda y se marchó.

- Y tu, será mejor que llame a la policía, por si no sabes has invadido propiedad privada.

- P-pero - estaba consternado, no sabía que era la policía pero no sonaba nada bueno - Yo no he invadido su propiedad, yo soy un moyashi, soy de su propiedad, usted me cultivó.

Si, era un niño muy perturbado.

- ¿Es una broma? - dijo Kanda más para sí mismo que para el niño.

- Sé que no me reconoce porque ahora tengo forma humana pero usted me cuidó hasta que crecí. ¿Podría cantar para mí, aquella canción que canta cuando el sol está en su punto más alto?

-¿Qué mierda?

El moyashi comenzó a tatarear la canción de Kanda. Un stalker, eso era, lo había vigilado para robarle.

Sacó el móvil y marcó un número.

-¿Policía? hay un exhibicionista en mi propiedad ¿puede venir por él?

-¡No! - el moyashi trató de quitarle el teléfono - Yo quiero quedarme aquí.

-No - dijo golpeándole la frente.

-No, por favor - dijo angustiado - Tengo muchas cosas que decirle... - pero Kanda ya estaba dando la dirección.

El pequeño buscó más frijoles para mostrarle que podía ayudar pero no había, al lado de las mesas sólo quedaba una bolsa llena hasta el tope de hierba seca. Tomó agua con las manos y regó un poco de la hierba que había apartado en la tierra.

Kanda lo miró, no podía permitir que volviera a arruinar algo más o que se le escapara. Entonces lo vio, de la hierba seca crecieron un par de flores silvestres antes sus ojos.

Quería pensar que era la curiosidad lo que lo había atacado, pero se sentía como un loco, al menos podía confiar en que Lavi también lo estaba.

* * *

**NOTAS: **Bueno aquí el capítulo de este fic, ¡espero que les haya gustado! fue emocionante escribir este capítulo, como dicen, el Moyashi no se podrá quejar de ser llamado moyashi XD El Moyashi ahora debe convencer a Kanda de su identidad al menos Lavi parece convencido (?)

**PD: Si no dejan review el Moyashi se pondrá triste y se secará.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El moyashi y el jardinero**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, misticismo y breatharianismo.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Colgó el teléfono disculpándose, dijo que el loco acababa de saltar la barda y ya no era su problema.

Tomó una bolsa de basura y se la enredó al niño en la cadera, lo condujo a la casa. Lo primero era vestirle por si tenía que llevarlo o llevarse al manicomio.

El albino se dejo llevar apenas cubierto a la casa de Kanda, no supo porque pero sentía una gran emoción y una extraña sensación en su estómago, visitaría su casa. Kanda le hizo pasar con un gesto no muy amable, no salía como esperaba puesto que al parecer Kanda seguía pensando que era un loco y le trataba como tal.

-Quedate aquí y no te muevas - dijo serio.

Allen asintió diciendo que no se atrevería a desobedecerle, se había quedado estático viendo la sala maravillándose ante la misma aunque no hubieran muchas cosas que apreciar como un par de muebles una TV y una mesa de centro con algunas cosas sobre ella, incluso había un ventilador de techo dando vueltas lentamente, se quedo viéndolo quedándose hipnotizado con el movimiento, para cuando Kanda volvió casi tuvo que gritarle para sacarle del trance

- Ponte esto es mejor a tener un mocoso desnudo - le lanzo un viejo overol, pero no pareció importarle al Moyashi la emoción en su rostro no se podía ocultar, abrazo la prenda contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Es para mí?- dijo con emoción en la mirada - ¿me lo regalas? - dijo apretándolo y poniendo su mejilla contra la tela.

- sí... - dijo Kanda desconcertado.

-jamás lo olvidaré, lo guardaré como un tesoro - dijo sonriendo con inmensa felicidad.

- deja de hacer el tonto y póntelo - dijo Kanda sentándose en el sillón con derrota ¿Quién guarda un overol como tesoro?

- ¿Ponérmelo? ¿Encima? ¡No! ¡Podría ensuciarlo!

- Me harías un gran favor si te lo pones - dijo frotándose la cara desesperado, ese chico trataba de desquiciarlo.

El moyashi se lo puso en la cabeza con cara de tonto ¿Y si en verdad había salido de un frijol? Lo estaba arrastrando a su juego.

- dijiste que tenías algo que decirme ¿Qué esperas? - dijo Kanda.

- ¡Sí! - se levantó dejando caer la bolsa - yo... bueno... son muchas cosas, no sé por dónde empezar y... - de pronto no podía explicar sus sentimientos, algo en su pecho comenzó a retumbar y sintió calor en su rostro.

Recordó que volvería a su forma original cuando le dijera a Kanda lo que sentía por él. Pero aún no quería volver a ser un pequeño brote sin voz, ni siquiera había abrazado a Kanda, tampoco había escuchado su canción.

El otro se desesperó y tomó el overol para vestirlo, no podía soportar que estuviera desnudo.

Confundido se dejo hacer Kanda le quito la bolsa amarrada en su cintura y le ordeno colocarse el overol, se quedo viendo los dos huecos y a Kanda como si esperara algo.

-¡Mete las piernas allí de una vez! - ordeno casi perdiendo su paciencia, no podía creer que fuera tan idiota, no quería creer del todo lo que había dicho aunque mientras le vestía pudo fijarse en su aspecto físico, su piel tan blanca al igual que sus cabellos y un par de ojos grises que le parecía irreal en su conjunto. Era un mocoso extraño.

Una vez logró que se colocara la prenda se la aseguro al ver que ni sabia como pasar la tira por la hebilla. Ahora era un poco aceptable al menos

- ¿Todavía esperas que me crea esa historia de que eres un moyashi?

- Es lo que soy, ¿por qué le cuesta tanto creerlo?, el dios de los vegetales me concedió un cuerpo humano porque quería conocerle y hablar con usted y...

-¿Dios de los vegetales? - ahora de verdad quería creer que estaba loco - Mocoso será que mejor me digas donde vives para llamar a tus padres o alguien para que te venga a buscar - dijo tratando de mantener la calma. El albino se negó diciendo que su lugar era allí con él.

Parecía que no se podía razonar con él, tal vez si debió llamar la Policía y que le hicieran alguna prueba de drogas, aunque en su cara no se denotaba ninguna señal de consumo y sus brazos ningún pinchazo.

- ¡Kanda! - el joven le llamó - ¿Tienes agua? por favor, me muero de sed.

- ven conmigo - Kanda no quería tenerlo ni un minuto más en su casa, pero el agua no se le negaba a nadie.

Puso un vaso en la barra y el moyashi lo tomó maravillado, después, simplemente se echó el agua en la cabeza.

-más por favor

Kanda alucinaba, el chico debía consumir un tipo de droga que no conocía, una muy poderosa que te dejaba idiota al instante. Kanda le dio otro poco y el niño hizo lo mismo, sirvió más pero esta vez le dijo que se la pusiera en la boca pues se quejaba de que no dejaba de sentir sed. Una vez que el niño logró beber y dejó de intentar "absorber", el agua parecía caer en un pozo sin fondo, de una vez casi se tomaba dos litros de agua. Mientras Kanda limpiaba el agua del piso, siguió observando al chico. Su mirada era sincera y ahora parecía estar fresco debido al agua que le había caído encima, un distintivo olor a tierra mojada emanaba de él, el mismo aroma ocre que desprendían los brotes de soja. El olor que a Kanda le encantaba. Debía ser porque el niño había dormido sobre sus plantas.

-Ahora que ya has vaciado mi jarra de agua, ¿te querrás marchar? - dijo tratando de evadir el aroma peculiar del albino.

- Yo he venido para estar contigo, no me importa si me tengo que quedar en el huerto, por favor deja quedarme, te podría ayudar, haría lo que pidieras.

Kanda no daba crédito a lo que oía, de verdad existía alguien que pudiera decir cosas como esa sin tener una pizca de vergüenza. Sabía que se lamentaría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Está bien mocoso, pero ni te atrevas a estorbarme - dudaba realmente fuera de ayuda ya que había comprobado lo idiota que era así que no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Después podría tratar de localizar a sus padres, pondría carteles de "encontrado" si era necesario.

Volvió al huerto seguido del niño, regó las plantas, quitó las hojas secas y comprobó si todas las plantas estaban sanas. El moyashi lo miraba con atención no dudaba en meter las manos y los pies en la tierra cuando veía algún espacio suave. Reía encantado, parecía disfrutar mucho. Cuando llegó el medio día, el niño se sentó frente a él y no despegaba los ojos ni un momento de sus movimientos, parecía expectante.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo con la cara arrugada.

- la canción, espero tu canción, es la hora en que debes de cantarla - dijo señalando el sol.

- No voy a cantar nada - dijo Kanda volviendo a las zanahorias.

- ¿eh? ¿Pero por qué?

- porque no.

El moyashi no entendía, Kanda cantaba con mucho entusiasmo y pasión.

- Todos se pondrán tristes ¡mira a esas! - dijo acercándose a las lechugas.

- pues entones hazlo tú - dijo si prestarle mucha atención.

El pequeño se emocionó ¡Kanda le pedía que cantara!

Miró a todos lados y con las mejillas rojas comenzó a cantar lo que recordaba de la canción de Kanda agregándole algunos pedazos inventados que estaban dedicados a cada planta en el invernadero.

Le miro perplejo reconociendo la letra y algún aporte del mocoso, pero era evidente que la sabía, no quería comerse la cabeza pensando como la conocía. Las verduras, en cambio parecían reaccionar y su vitalidad era notoria, seguramente era obra de la fotosíntesis, o algún evento biológico, su vista viajo al mocoso que dejo de cantar vio su piel un poco más brillante con la luz solar y como parecía que disfrutaba de la misma.

-No sabes como todos disfrutan esta hora del día - sonrió.

Su estómago gruño tremendamente, al sentir hambre se sentó justo en el rayo del sol por un buen rato pero su estómago no paraba de gruñir, no entendía por qué no dejaba de sentir hambre si tenía los pies enterrados en la tierra húmeda y el sol brillaba intensamente. Tal vez como su cuerpo ahora era muy grande necesitaba más tiempo.

- ven niño, es hora de comer - Kanda se quitó los guantes y llevó en una canasta las verduras que cocinaría esa tarde.

- oh! yo me quedaré aquí entonces, aún tengo hambre - dijo levantando las manos como si fueran sus hojas para tratar de captar más luz del sol.

¿Trata de hacer fotosíntesis? Pensó Kanda, pero se golpeó la cara perplejo de comenzar a seguirle el juego al niño.

- Ven acá - el chico, con esa piel blanquísima ahora parecía un tomate, estaba rojo y sospechaba que esas quemaduras le iban a pelar la piel.

El pequeño se levantó acudiendo al llamado, Kanda tenía razón, su misión era estar con él, así que debía acompañarlo. Entraron a la casa y de inmediato Kanda se puso a cocinar soba, hizo tempura de berenjena y sirvió dos platos. El otro lo había visto trabajar.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó el niño.

- soba y tempura - explicó - ya come mocoso - dijo temiendo que además de loco le saliera melindroso.

El moyashi no podía comer con palillos así que Kanda le dio un tenedor pero tampoco surtió efecto, tomó todo con las manos. Tal vez era un niño de la selva. Cuando probó el tempura sus ojos brillaron, era tan delicioso como la luz del sol.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta que era berenjena se hundió en la culpa pues se había comido un amigo.

- No seas idiota ¿eres un vegetariano inverso o qué?

-¿vegetariano?

Kanda pensó que de verdad había vivido en una cueva todo este tiempo.

- gente que solo come vegetales.

-¡oh no! yo no como vegetales, no era muy grande, sólo era un brote - dijo haciendo su tamaño anterior con los dedos - comía sol y agua

Seguramente era producto de algún desorden mental que le hacía creer que era una planta. Sería lo más lógico.

-No me dirás que ahora no piensas comer, esto es lo único que tengo así que si quieres otra cosa tendrás que ir lejos de aquí.

El moyashi vio el plato por momento, era cierto, ahora era humano pero nunca había pensado que tendría que comerse a sus amigos, sin embargo, no podía despreciar la comida que Kanda le ofrecía. A pesar de la culpa… sabía bien.

-No, está bien, comeré, gracias por la comida.

Durante la comida Kanda le preguntó su nombre pero el siempre respondió "Moyashi".

Trabajó un poco más en el huerto preparando y decidió aprovechar que iría al pueblo a dejar algunos pedidos para dejar en la policía al niño.

Le puso una camiseta vieja, unas sandalias que ya no usaba y lo subió a la camioneta después de cargarla con su ayuda.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - dijo el niño.

- Al pueblo.

* * *

**NOTAS: ah…. Este fic es perfecto para la primavera (reparte flores a los lectores). Me alegra saber que este fic ha sido acogido. Agradezco sus comentarios y les prometo que pronto responderé regularmente. ¿Allen vivirá con Kanda o será abandonado en el pueblo? ¿Kanda se convencerá del milagro del dios de los vegetales? ¿Allen aprenderá a vivir vestido? Esperen el próximo capítulo que tendrá acción, drama y será cien por ciento orgánico ;D.**

**Review o el moyashi se marchita OwO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El moyashi y el jardinero**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, misticismo y breatharianismo.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

En cuanto arrancaron el niño miraba por la ventana con mucha curiosidad, preguntaba sobre todo pero poco a poco se fue debilitando hasta quedarse dormido, por un momento Kanda pensó que estaba muerto. Trató de despertarlo pero no podía, su piel estaba fría. Le movió la cabeza y vio que su cabello estaba seco, las puntas se ponían cafés y los labios del niño se partían. Algo consternado siguió el camino, probablemente estaba imaginando cosas. Sin embargo, lo dejó en la camioneta mientras dejaba las verduras y al regresar se encontró con que la piel del niño había oscurecido.

La anciana de la tienda donde había entregado el último pedido se acercó ante su consternación, era una mujer ciega, madre de la dueña y siempre estaba sentada en una silla en la entrada.

-Es un lindo moyashi el que has cultivado - dijo la señora. Kanda ahora si creyó que se había vuelto loco. La vieja debí fingir la ceguera pero llamarlo "Moyashi" era demasiado, debía estar en cámara escondida.

- Es muy pequeño, tu responsabilidad es hacerlo crecer sano, por qué lo sacaste de su jardín? aún no es tan fuerte - dijo y le sonrió.

El niño a penas respiraba, tocó su cabello y las puntas se desmoronaron. "Sacarlo del jardín", subió a la camioneta repitiéndose a si mismo que era una locura pensar en devolverlo a su casa.

Estaría loco por lo que iba a hacer pero aceleró volviendo a su casa casi ni prestando atención a los molestos baches en el camino, entonces lo noto, mientras cada vez estuviera mas cerca la piel del mocoso se aclaraba y las puntas secas de sus cabellos se reparaban, algo de locos, cuando llego finalmente a casa el niño aun seguía dormido al menos su aspecto ya era mas sano tal como al principio. Entonces ese mocoso era un vegetal de su huerto? se declaro loco al tener que aceptar eso, le llamo pero seguía dormido, decidió entonces bajarlo de la camioneta llevándole hacia la casa reparo en dejarle un momento en el suelo viendo la manguera que parecía ser la solución, abrió la llave y mojó al albino que no tardo en reaccionar algo adormilado.

- Me he quedado dormido, ¿ya llegamos al pueblo? - pregunto viendo a su alrededor pero reconoció perfectamente que era la propiedad de Kanda.

A Kanda le volvió el aire viendo que el mocoso estaba despierto.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho que te estabas secando? - pregunto mientras arreglaba la manguera tratando de no hacer contacto visual o ese mocoso se daría cuenta de que se preocupo.

- ¿Me estaba secando? - murmuro para sí mismo - No lo recuerdo solo que tenía mucho sueño. Kanda decidió mejor no seguir preguntando ya que el mocoso ni era consciente de lo que había pasado.

Ya pronto anochecería se fijo viendo señales del atardecer, dejo al moyashi entrar a la casa diciéndole que no se moviera de la sala mientras iba a darse un baño.

No se movería, era como un sueño estar ahí. El dios de los vegetales eran el dios más bueno que existía.

Kanda se dio un baño largo, pensándolo bien, si el chico se escapaba o se iba podría quitarse ese problema de encima... por más que intentaba buscar una explicación lógica no la encontraba. Sus ojos no lo habían engañado, había visto a ese niño casi volverse hierba seca, incluso la forma en la que olía correspondió a ese estado.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con el niño luchando por no quedarse dormido. Había estado inconsciente por más de tres horas y ahora quería dormir. El niño dejaba caer su cabeza hacia delante o hacia atrás y cuando sentía que estaba por dormirse abría los ojos y se frotaba la cara tratando de despejarse.  
- Tengo sueño - dijo bostezando y levantándose - buenas noches - dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la casa.

Kanda lo siguió con la mirada, probablemente ya se iba a casa, suspiró con alivio. Casi se va de espaldas cuando el niño comenzó a quitarse la ropa y trató de subirse en la mesa de cultivo para dormir con los brotes. Tuvo que acudir a pararlo, lo hizo vestir y tras muchas maldiciones lo metió a la casa.

- Duerme aquí- dijo poniéndole sábanas y un cobertor al sofá, le entregó la almohada y fue a la cocina a hacerse la cena.

El día había terminado y era lógico que un moyashi se fuera a dormir con el atardecer.

Lógico.

Cuando volvió a la sala a ver cómo marchaba el asunto, vio que el pequeño se había desnudado y acostado en el sofá abrazando la almohada pero con la cabeza chueca. Lo tapó con las sábanas (ya no tenía ganas de vestir a nadie) y se dejó caer en el sillón opuesto.

Era un humano. Todas las veces que lo había visto desnudo lo probaban, pero aquellos momentos en la camioneta... la vieja que se había puesto mística...

Todo aquello le confundía. Se levantó para marcarle a Lavi, él más que nada estaba loco pero también había visto al mocoso hacer cosas que ni el mismo se explicaba, pero necesitaba otra opinión al respecto.

" Mañana a primera hora te quiero aquí"

Fue su mensaje, ni le dejo hablar o responder al respecto porque sabía que el conejo se guindaría a hacer preguntas molestas y ya suficiente tenía por el día de hoy.

Se fue a acostar a su cama viendo de reojo al mocoso, no tendría porque mostrar lastima alguna, ha sido el quien ha decidido quedarse y se debía atener a las consecuencias.

Se echó en el colchón haciéndole rechinar. No quería pensar más en lo del día de hoy, cerró sus ojos pues tenía que madrugar.

Su mente comenzó a hacerle soñar incoherencias al respecto, se había levantado a ver su huerta de la noche a la mañana ya no habían plantas sino cuerpos desnudos en la tierra que reaccionaron a su presencia, todos como aquel moyashi, le veían fijamente mientras decían sin cesar su nombre mientras se acercaban.

Con la respiración agitada y sudando se levantó a mitad de la noche. Maldición que sueño más ridículo y también aterrador era ese. Seria estúpido que todas sus plantas decidieran ser humanos y entonces ese puto dios de los vegetales fuera capaz de concedérselo. Volvió a intentar dormir no tenía cabeza para estar pensando burradas.

A la mañana siguiente Lavi llegó como había esperado.

- Eres cruel en colgarme sin darme detalles - bufó ante su queja melodramática y le hizo pasar, dentro Lavi se fijó nuevamente en la presencia del albino. - Pensé que contactarías a la policía.

- No es tan sencillo - dijo con algo de cansancio. El albino les miraba atentamente con curiosidad, Lavi le saludó y este no dudó en hacerlo.

- ¿ Entonces?

- Creo que me llamaras loco pero algo de cierto debe haber en su historia.

- ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? - dijo Lavi burlándose - ¿Cómo te convenció? ¿multiplicó las zanahorias?

Kanda lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Hizo que el pequeño, que apenas estaba despertando, y Lavi subieran a la camioneta. Condujo casi al límite del pueblo, sólo para que Lavi viera lo que le ocurría al niño.

El niño estaba desmayado y su piel estaba cada vez más oscura.

- ¿Lo ves? - dijo Kanda con voz severa.

- ¡Sí! ¿qué le pasa? - dijo Lavi tratando de despertar al niño pero sólo consiguiendo que un poco de su piel se raspara como si fuera una pared vieja.

- ¡Se está secando! - gritó Lavi mirándose las manos.

Kanda dio la vuelta y aceleró para volver a la huerta. Lavi vio como poco a poco el niño volvía a tomar su color.

Al llegar, Kanda lo tomó en brazos y lo dejó en la tierra del huerto y volvió a mojarlo con al manguera tal como el día anterior. El niño despertó.

Ambos ayudaron al niño a secarse, les preguntaba qué había ocurrido pero ninguno de los dos podía pronunciar palabra, era demasiado, se miraban tratando de comprobar que el otro había visto lo mismo ¿Podría calificar de alucinación colectiva? Kanda dejó al niño en la sala con ropa limpia, mientras investigaba como ponérsela tendría tiempo de charlar con Lavi.

- Estamos locos - dijo Lavi suspirando y bebiendo café.

- Iré a ver a la vieja - dijo Kanda.

- Bueno Yuu, es una tontería pero ¿por qué no hablas con él? si de verdad es un moyashi convertido en humano debe tener algún propósito para estar aquí.

- ¡Moyashi! - llamó Kanda y el niño acudió con los vaqueros desabrochados y la camiseta con un brazo fuera y otro dentro. Lavi lo ayudó a terminar de vestirse.

- Moyashi ¿por qué te... hiciste humano? - dijo Lavi sonriéndole.

- Yo... - el niño los miró - Tengo muchas cosas que decirle a Kanda - dijo mirando al piso.

- ¿Tienes un mensaje del mundo vegetal? - dijo Lavi un poco en burla y le acarició la cabeza - ¿Qué tienes que decirle?

El niño abrió la boca, Kanda lo miraba fijamente. No, no podía decirle todo lo que sentía ahora, se iría... Trató de dar las gracias, al menos eso sería suficiente, pero no pudo, algo oprimía su estómago y su corazón se ponía como loco. Ambos incrédulos vieron enrojecer al niño y salir corriendo hacía el huerto como si estuviera avergonzado.

Lavi sonrió... estaba imaginando cosas entre el moyashi y Kanda.

Kanda suspiró, no entendía a ese mocoso quería decirle algo pero cuando estaba dispuesto a escucharle se quedaba mudo. Lavi le dijo que le siguieran después de todo no tenía cosas que explicarle.

El moyashi estaba allí en cuclillas de espalda hablándole a los pequeños brotes.

- ¿Qué haré no puedo decírselo aún? - se quedó un rato callado como si esperara respuesta. Kanda iba a intervenir pero Lavi le interrumpió diciéndole que mejor observaban su comportamiento.

- No es tan fácil hacerlo, si lo hago no podré estar aquí.

Lavi parpadeó escuchándolo.

- Oye Moyashi - le llamó y el otro se tensó girándose lentamente a verle.

- ¿Desde cuándo están allí? no me di cuenta, y mis hermanos no me avisaron - dijo viendo de vuelta a los brotes.

- Disculpa que escucháramos sin tu permiso, pero nos puedes explicar eso que dices.

Las mejillas del albino se coloraron un poco y comenzó a juntar sus dedos índices.

- Pues... Jerry, digo el dios de los vegetales ofreció cumplir mi deseo y me dio un cuerpo humano pero... una vez cumpla mi deseo deberé volver a ser un brote - explicó algo afligido.

- Entonces no le quieres decir eso importante a Yuu porque temes desaparecer - meditó - Yuu ¿no crees que es lindo? - se ganó un buen golpe.

- ¿Es importante tu "mensaje"? - dijo con al ceja levantada, suspicaz .

- ¡Claro que sí! - dijo ofendido.

- Entonces dímelo - dijo Kanda ya fastidiado de todo este show.

- Si se lo digo volveré a mi forma original - se quedó callado y miró a Kanda, su cara de enojo lo asustaba - Entiendo... quiere que me vaya - dijo sintiendo dolor en el pecho - Me he equivocado con usted. Ya no tengo nada que decirle.

El moyashi sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del huerto. No sabía a dónde podía ir pero no quería causarle problemas a Kanda con sus absurdos sentimientos.

Se había enamorado de sus cuidados, de su canto, del empeño que ponía para hacerlo crecer, sin embargo no imaginó como sería fuera del huerto. Tal vez sólo le había dado ese cariño porque era un brote, ahora que era humano, ya no quería cuidar de él.

Lavi se asomó y vio la reja cerrarse, el niño desaparecía por el camino.

* * *

**Notas: **¡Aquí otro emocionante capitulo está orgánica y saludable historia! espero que les haya gustado, comenzamos a descubrir cosas del joven moyashi, la vida no es tan simple para él con todas las limitaciones que llevan su transformación a humano-planta.

Y por supuesto, creo que debo dar mi punto de vista respecto al review de **Makie Karin** (lo hubiera contestado por PM pero al no entrar con su cuenta no puedo) respecto a la impresión que tiene de Kanda. La verdad es que estoy en desacuerdo, Kanda no me parece frío o "muy violento". ¿Por qué? Porque Kanda ha demostrado que su personalidad se extiende más allá de esas dos ideas y que puede tener matices. Frío y violento podría considerarse pero ¿en qué situaciones? Durante la batalla, tal vez, pero aunque rechace la interacción social en muchas ocasiones, no es ajeno a sus compañeros. Kanda es visceral, impulsivo, pero si consideramos sólo las partes donde se enfrenta a Allen para calificar su relación sólo estamos viéndolo parcialmente. Tiene una relación singular con Lenalee y no es sólo por ser mujer. Con Marie también y es su compañero. Kanda puede entablar distintos tipos de relación con las personas, tal como nosotros lo hacemos en la realidad lo cual lo hace un personaje complejo. Con Allen podría parecer diferente, pero el arco de Alma Karma y los últimos capítulos demuestran que no está ignorando las problemáticas del moyashi y que sabe cuándo pedir una mano. Para mí, la razón por la cual se enfrentan constantemente es porque ambos son parecidos pero Kanda reconoce que la forma en la que Allen actúa no es de su agrado. No podemos encasillarlo simplemente como "tsundere" o como alguien cruel, violento y sin corazón sólo para que los fics funcionen, sean fáciles de escribir y el estereotipo determine el rumbo de la historia. No porque los arquetipos existan los personajes tienen que caber en ellos sí o sí.

Espero haber explicado mi punto y si alguien tiene otra opinión al respecto, me encantará saberla pues parte de estar en un fandom es eso, contrastar ideas. Saludos a todos ;D.

**Y ya saben Review o el Moyashi se secara de la tristeza D;**


	5. Chapter 5

**El moyashi y el jardinero**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, piel reseca, desperdicio de agua y alucinaciones.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

-Bien, se terminó, espero que sus padres se hagan responsables - dijo comenzando a lavar la losa.

- Kanda... ¿recuerdas lo que pasa si sale de aquí?

- Estábamos alucinando - concluyó.

- Bien, debo irme, tengo que abrir la tienda, es muy tarde - dijo pensando en que podría comprobar el estado del niño cuando lo alcanzara con la camioneta.

Kanda volvió al huerto. Lavi paró y le habló al pequeño pero él insistía en que estaba bien, al final pensó que se estaba creyendo la fantasía. Se despidió y se alejó.

Por la tarde decidió ir por algunos víveres al pueblo, la comida no era un problema pero quedarse sin papel higiénico era impensable. Condujo un buen rato hasta que encontró algo tirado a un lado del camino: una persona con piel oscura y cabello café, por la ropa pudo reconocer al chico.

Se acercó y en cuanto lo tocó, sus dedos desmoronaron un poco de su piel. Lo tomó en brazos con urgencia provocando raspones en la piel del niño y condujo como loco hasta la casa, el niño no volvía en sí.

Lo llevó al huerto, lo puso en la tierra húmeda y lo mojó de pies a cabeza, apenas y su piel comenzaba a aclararse, sin embargo, por más agua que le pusiera no volvía a su estado anterior, se sentó a su lado y lo tomó en sus brazos, el niño llevaba horas en el camino, desde la mañana hasta la tarde, temió que ya estuviera seco.

Apartó el cabello de su frente, tomó un poco del agua de la manguera con las manos para dársela de beber y estúpidamente comenzó a cantar. No se había dado cuenta, pero sentía el mismo bienestar que cuando cuidaba de las plantas, por eso había comenzado a cantar inconscientemente.

Poco a poco el niño comenzó a aclararse, sin embargo, en algunas partes tenía raspones, justo donde el toque de Kanda había sido demasiado severo para su piel seca.

Kanda respiró aliviado. Se quedó tirado en el huerto, con el niño en su regazo hasta que despertó.

- Estúpido Moyashi - dijo en un susurro, no se imaginó nunca hacer algo como eso en su vida por un niño con complejo de planta.

- ¿D-dónde...? - murmuró desorientado giró su rostro viendo a Kanda que le miraba fijamente, se vio a sí mismo en su regazo, rápidamente se separó - ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

- Eres un moyashi idiota - le dio un toque en la frente - Acaso te pensabas morir en la carretera.

- No me quería morir, solo quería ir lejos, usted no me quiere aquí - dijo aún dolido.

- No estoy para dramas, pero tampoco puedo dejar que algo que sea de mi propiedad deambule y muera por allí miserablemente - lo que dijo dejó perplejo al niño. ¿De su propiedad?

Vio como sus ojos se cristalizaban y justo lo que temía dejó salir sus lágrimas, ya aceptaba que estaba loco pues donde cayeron las lágrimas algunos brotes verdes aparecieron.

- No le dejaré de nuevo.

Kanda rodó los ojos era como si fuera alguna declaración vergonzosa, además no le hacía feliz que un vegetal con cuerpo de niño le dijera eso.

- Esta bien, está bien, pero deja de chillar - se repuso limpiando sus ropas algo enlodadas por el agua que había caído en la tierra, el niño también tenía un aspecto algo sucio - Vamos a que te bañes moyashi.

El albino no dudó en seguirle.

El niño pensó que lo bañaría con la manguera pero en su lugar lo condujo al baño, le llenó la tina con agua tibia y le sacó la ropa.

- está caliente! me voy a cocinar!- dijo el niño muy alarmado.

- métete ya - lo obligó.

El moyashi sintió el agua reconfortándole, aun así tenía miedo de cocinarse, prefería el agua fría. Kanda tuvo que bañarlo pues no sabía que era el shampoo o el jabón. Mientras tanto, le explicaba lo que ocurría si salía de la huerta. Y se sintió feliz pues tenía una excusa para seguir ahí. A la mañana siguiente se apresuraron con el huerto. Las compras no se habían hecho y Kanda tenía que salir con unos pedidos. Le dejó encargado al niño regar el huerto y fue al pueblo.

Dejó los pedidos en cada una de las tiendas, nuevamente de casualidad tenía que hacer una entrega en esa tienda donde estaba aquella señora tan misteriosa, ella no movió su rostro firme al horizonte simplemente le saludó cosa que era algo escalofriante.

- Veo que has devuelto al pequeño al huerto, has hecho bien.

Kanda parpadeó, no perdía nada si intercambiaba algunas palabras con la señora.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe? - ella rió.

- Joven eres muy afortunado, ¿sabes? ese Moyashi es muy especial.

- Está delirando, es sólo un niño molesto, nada tiene de especial.

Ella volvió a reírse diciendo que los jóvenes eran tan ingenuos a veces, la hija de la señora se apresuró a ver porque su madre estaba tan activa.

- No se preocupe Kanda-san mi madre a veces hace comentarios extraños.

No dijo nada, simplemente se marchó de vuelta a su casa una vez compró las cosas que necesitaba.

Cuando volvió encontró al moyashi esperándole en la puerta de la casa mientras le hacía señas con los brazos.

Se bajó de la camioneta y el moyashi se le acercó.

- He cuidado de todos como me pediste, están contentos aunque te extrañaron - ignoró lo último para ir a verificar si había cumplido, todo parecía en orden y sus plantas muy bien cuidadas.

Aunque no lo admitiera el mocoso era muy bueno en la agricultura y cuidaba bien de las plantas lo que cual se le hacia una preocupación menos para casos cuando tenía que salir a llevar algún pedido. Los días fueron pasando y sin darse cuenta habían construido una rutina esas al pasar de dos semanas, a Kanda ya no parecía molestarle tanto su presencia.

Esa mañana llegó Lavi en su camioneta por unos pedidos pero le extraño ver que venía acompañado, era el viejo Bookman.

- Lo siento Yuu, se me ha escapado lo del moyashi y él ha querido venir a verlo con sus propios ojos.

Kanda los condujo hacia el huerto, donde el niño estaba cantándoles una tonadita que había escuchado en un comercial de mayonesa. El viejo se acercó y se presentó cordialmente, mientras, Lavi y Kanda fueron a cargar el pedido.

Bookman estaba sorprendido, ese niño de piel blanca, su ingenuidad y la manera en que las otras plantas respondían a él. Podían decir que los viejos eran supersticiosos pero eso, sin duda era un ser divino.

Lavi volvió por el viejo y este no perdió oportunidad de hablar con Kanda.

- Debiste hacer algo muy bueno para haber sido bendecido de tal manera. Cuídalo bien, no sabe nada del mundo, tienes que ayudarle a crecer. - dijo el viejo y Lavi lo subió a la camioneta algo apenado.

Kanda volvió con el niño y se vio tentado a preguntarle qué le había dicho al viejo pero la situación ya era suficientemente rara.

Ambos comían y trabajaban juntos, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en lo que los viejos decían, que era afortunado y que debía cuidarlo. Aunque el niño era desesperante pues no sabía comer bien con los cubiertos, salía sin secarse del baño y se negaba a dormir vestido, su compañía era agradable y no daba problemas en general.

Lavi le dijo entre las cosas de su abuelo había encontrado un libro mitológico muy raro donde hablaba de la existencia del dios de los vegetales, al parecer si era cierto. El dios de los vegetales visitaba y bendecía las cosechas de aquellos que cultivaban con amor.

- Quien lo diría Yuu, con esa cara de matón que tienes y tan dedicado que er... - recibió un puño en su rostro. Ese Moyashi delataba entonces todo el esfuerzo que ponía al cultivar - ¿Entonces es como tu hijo? - al parecer aún no aprendía.

Para Allen había sido una tarde muy agradable, los comerciales de supermercado siempre le hacían brillar los ojos, sus hermanos eran muy famosos. Incluso había un programa donde un hombre zanahoria iba por las calles informando de lo importante que era consumirlo.

- Suficiente televisión por hoy.

Acababa de decir eso cuando la energía se cortó. Bufó con fastidio y salió de la casa a ver qué ocurría, el pequeño lo siguió pero se quedó en la reja por sus órdenes. A lo lejos el niño vio como Kanda levantaba los brazos en puños. Hasta la casa podía escuchar las maldiciones que les propinaba a los culpables del apagón: un par de sujetos estaban terminando de cortar un árbol en el frente de su casa cuando las ramas superiores se enredaron con los cables de luz, al tratar de desengancharlo, habían arrancado el cable. Algunos vecinos acudieron a ver, las casas estaban muy separadas, pero en cuanto ocurría algo todos iban al ataque.

Aunque las protestas eran grandes, la compañía de luz no podría reparar el cable hasta el día siguiente. Kanda regresó frustrado, apenas le quedaba luz al día. Fue directo a la cocina y sacó algunas velas. Se dio un baño y luego dejó lista la tina para el niño, con agua menos que tibia. Cuando salió se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscura la casa y que el niño miraba fijamente la flama de la vela hecho bolita en un costado del sillón.

- vamos, tómala y entra al baño - dijo Kanda secándose el cabello.

- no...

- ¿no? - ahora qué problema tendría,

- si la toco, me quemo - dijo el niño moviéndose hacia Kanda sin despegar los ojos de la vela.

- tengo una en la mano y no me quemo - al ver que Kanda sostenía otra vela dio un salto lejos - ve a bañarte, le dio pequeños empujones hasta el baño y puso la vela a un lado, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta el niño enloqueció y trató de salirse.

- ¡no me dejes solo con él! - dijo señalando el fuego

Se lo rogó tanto que Kanda no tuvo más remedio que entrar en el baño con él.

El niño se desnudó temeroso, parecía muy rígido y así estuvo durante todo el baño.

Parecía que el fuego le resultaba incomodo, rodó sus ojos tratando de usar lógica de plantas y llegó a la conclusión de que no debía gustarle si fácilmente se podían quemas y cuestiones como los incendios forestales.

Una vez que el mocoso terminó mecánicamente de bañarse como le había enseñado, le tuvo que ayudar a salir de la tina puesto que estaba allí contra la pared sin dignarse a salir como si el fuego le vigilara.

- Sal de una buena vez, ya te dije que no te vas a quemar - el moyashi tragó saliva armando de un poco de valor saliendo de la tina corriendo fuera del baño completamente empapado.

- ¡Oye!

Escuchó un golpe seco y un quejido como pudo se guió con la vela y la toalla en sus manos el mocoso estaba en la cocina buscando esconderse, dejó la vela reposar en la mesa se colocó frente a él.

- Estás mojando toda la casa - le atrapó antes de que volviera a huir para secarle, había terminado batallando para que se quedara quieto, ya una vez seco, le dejó irse a colocarse la ropa si podía andar sin luz por la casa, el moyashi terco dijo que sí aunque escuchó algunos tropezones.

No había mucho que hacer ahora, sólo arregló su agenda con la poca luz que tenía los pedidos que tenía que hacer para mañana, le dejó una manta limpia al moyashi en el sofá para irse a dormir pero el mocoso parecía no muy dispuesto a dormirse aún, se preguntaba si era porque aún no era la hora.

- No te entiendo del todo - escuchó que le dijo el mocoso - Eres tan amable con mis hermanos pero vives solo en esta casa - dijo con un aire tristeza.

- Ese no es tu problema Moyashi, por si te das cuenta las personas son mucho más molestas y complicadas que las plantas.

- Entonces ¿te gusta estar sólo con las plantas?

- Las plantas no tienen nada estúpido que decir, o eso pensaba.

- y yo... ¿te gusto? soy un moyashi - dijo el niño

Kanda dudó un momento. Le gustaba su compañía, pero era un humano que tarde o temprano haría alguna estupidez.

- Ahora que eres humano, creo que no podrás seguirte llamando moyashi, deberías escoger un nombre.

-¿Nombre? - el niño se acercó a él cuando tomó el directorio para explicarle.

- Mi nombre es Kanda, el del cabello rojo es Lavi... - dijo él sin saber cómo explicar algo tan esencial - tú necesitas uno. Aquí hay muchos - le señaló el directorio - mañana escoge uno.

Kanda no quiso responder, había evadido la pregunta conscientemente, sólo era bueno con las plantas, no con los humanos. Apagó la vela de la mesa junto al moyashi y se fue rumbo a su habitación.

El niño no tenía problema con la oscuridad, desde que había nacido la esperaba para poder contemplar la luna. Pero no podía dormir, Kanda no había contestado y ahora quería darle nombre de humano.

Salió un momento al huerto después de comprobar que Kanda dormía. Suspiró ante sus pequeños hermanos que recién comenzaban a germinar ¿Qué debía hacer? miró la luna. Jerry apareció entre destellos nuevamente, saludó amable y besó su frente.

Sin dudarlo le contó su dilema.

- Pequeño, pensé que ya estarías listo para volver, pero veo que aún lo quieres, tenía la esperanza de que al conocer a los humanos te dieras cuenta de lo complicados que son. Eres tan puro que tus sentimientos no han cambiado.

- No quiero dejarlo... está tan solo - dijo el niño limpiándose las lágrimas - pero ha sido bueno aunque soy humano ahora.

- Mi lindo moyashi, tú sabes lo que debes hacer si deseas volver con tus hermanos, piénsalo, yo esperaré - y diciendo esto, Jerry desapareció.

El niño volvió a la casa y fue hacia la habitación, su pecho dolía. Entró en la cama con Kanda y se acostó a su lado tratando de no despertarlo. Él se movió y abrió los ojos comprobando que era el niño frijol.

- ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad, niño bobo? - dijo haciéndole espacio inconscientemente.

- No... - se enroscó a su lado mirando hacia él - Kanda... - él le contestó con un sonido - quiero que tú me pongas nombre, por favor - dijo acercándose más a él, con el corazón casi en la garganta.

- ¿Yo? - dijo casi dormido.

- Sí, tú me cultivaste.

- Sí - dijo y se volvió a dormir.

- Entonces es tú responsabilidad, quiero llevar el nombre que tú me des.

- Eres un mocoso problemático - dijo con los ojos cerrados tratando de ignorarle.

- Por favor.

- Tsk... - ahora se maldecía a sí mismo y a su brillante idea – Allen, ya duérmete - dijo entre murmullos. El albino brincó de felicidad su nombre era "Allen".

- Es lindo, ¡gracias, gracias! - no podía controlar su emoción.

- Calla y duérmete.

* * *

**NOTAS: ¿el moyashi será llamado Allen? ¿Kanda encontrará una explicación razonable? ¿Lavi dejará de cockbloquear? Espero que el cap. Les haya gustado y agradezco su tiempo a todos los lectores dejen o no review. Prepárense para lo que viene jejejeje ;D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**El moyashi y el jardinero**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, lluvia, accidentes, acercamientos...**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el albino corrió al huerto a hablarle a sus hermanos e informarle de su nuevo nombre humano. Kanda se palmeó el rostro de oír su conversación. Al menos algo positivo tenía al respecto y la gente no se extrañaría de oír a alguien decir que se llamaba "Moyashi".

Kanda estaba revisando las demás plantas del huerto mientras quitaba algo de maleza, notó que parcialmente la luz del sol se hacía menos intensa una gran nube negra se acercaba y con ella vino un gran estruendo que hizo brincar al albino.

- Será mejor ir dentro va a llover - le indicó para que se fuera, Allen se negó por un momento diciendo que sus hermanos estaban asustados por tormenta - No les va a pasar nada, solo es lluvia.

- No, te equivocas.

El niño lo tomó de la manga rogándole que los metiera a la casa.

- El viento puede llevárselos, pueden morir de frio - dijo con voz grave.

Kanda metió las bandejas con brotes y las acomodó en la mesa del comedor, el niño se sentó y estuvo platicándoles lo que había visto en la televisión. Hablaba que daba dolor de cabeza.

- Silencio moyashi - dijo sirviendo la comida en la sala, esa mañana la energía se había restablecido y ahora estaban dando una película.

- ¡Es Allen! ya no me llames moyashi! - dijo ofendido y se sentó el el sofá callándose al fin  
La película era romántica, ambos protagonistas corrían en la lluvia, se besaban y abrazaban. El día se puso gris y una llovizna ligera tomó fuerza.

Por alguna razón sintió su pecho inquieto como si algo se fuera a salir de su cuerpo. ¿Qué era eso?

- K-Kanda - le llamó con las mejillas rojas.

- ¿Qué? - le miró de reojo, el albino tomó la manga de su camisa.

- Me siento raro, no entiendo - dijo repentinamente Kanda volteó a verle pensando que era algo grave - Mi pecho me duele, no entiendo que es esto que esta como loco dentro de mi.

No tardó en unir los cabos, al parecer el mocoso se había emocionado por la película.

- Es tu corazón Moyashi, no me dirás que no sabes lo que es? - rodó los ojos cuando vio la expresión de confusión del otro.

Tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho presionándola con la suya.  
- Quédate quieto y lo sentirás - dijo Kanda .

- ¡Ah! ¿es eso que golpea? - dijo Allen muy emocionado.

Kanda asintió y siguió con lo suyo, Allen se quedó tocando su pecho. Cuando vio a Kanda sentado se acercó a él y puso la mano en su pecho, su corazón, a diferencia del suyo, desbocado y casi reclamando salir, estaba tranquilo y golpeaba con un ritmo cálido.

- El tuyo es callado, como tú - dijo y comenzó a comer sin despegar los ojos de la película.

Los días siguientes estuvo lloviendo. Allen se aburría pues quería correr entre sus amigos y cuidarlos, pero no había necesidad de darles agua, todos parecían felices con la lluvia. Sin poder resistirlo, salió y corrió bajo las gotas descalzo. Comenzó a cantar y a dar vueltas, reía y saltaba.

Kanda lo miraba desde la ventana. Era un niño, jamás había visto disfrutar a alguien tanto. Todas las hortalizas parecían sonreír y mover sus hojas como el movía sus brazos. La lluvia volvía a apretar y Kanda salió por él con un paraguas. Lo llamaba por su nombre de planta y por el humano pero no quería entrar.  
Tuvo que atraparlo con ambos brazos pero el niño reía como si le hicieran cosquillas.

- ¡Ven conmigo! - le dijo y le tomó las manos para hacerlo dar vueltas

Estático como el tronco de un árbol se quedó allí siendo halado hasta que por fin le hizo dar un paso. Sus botas se llenaron de lodo y el suelo estaba resbaloso, el mocoso hundía sus pies en la tierra disfrutándolo. Aún no dejaba de parecerle raro, La lluvia había mojado su pantalón y su camisa, así como su cabello peor por alguna razón se sentía bien.

- La lluvia es genial no crees, ¿no te sientes lleno de vida? - no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

- Mejor entremos mocoso - se trató de devolver a la casa Allen corrió tras el resbalándose en la tierra por tropezar con una piedra.

- Duele - dijo tratando de levantarse.

Kanda se acercó diciéndole que se agarrara de él para llevarle dentro.

Lo cargó al estilo koala y lo llevó a casa mientras el niño apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.  
Adentro, con el botiquín en mano pensó que tal vez, al ser una planta, podría ponerle una vara como hacía cuando alguna rama se doblaba.

Descubrió su rodilla y la limpio a pesar de los quejidos del niño, casi tuvo que someterlo para que se dejaba aplicar el desinfectante. Al terminar le puso una gasa pues el raspón era más grande que una bandita. Pronto le dejó de doler.

A pesar de ser un humano, Kanda lo seguía cuidando.

Miro curioso la bandita toqueteándola Kanda le dijo que dejara la bandita quieta, el le diría cuando quitársela. Allen emocionado le agradeció por sus cuidados y trato de ponerse de pie pero fue algo brusco volvió a caer sentado en la silla.

- Muévete con cuidado Moyashi - le indico. El moyashi se quedo quieto esperando a que dejara de dolerle.

Los días siguieron pasando y comenzaba a estrecharse la relación entre ambos, el albino podría decir que crecía con el pasar de los días con la convivencia a lado de Kanda, así mismo iban creciendo sus sentimientos y desarrollándose, últimamente, se preguntaba ¿qué era eso que sentía?, fue a hablar con sus hermanos al huerto ellos debían saber algo.

Verificó que Kanda estuviera ocupado y se acercó a los brotes como su fuese a contarles un secreto.  
Les dijo que su corazón golpeaba fuerte, que cuando Kanda le hablaba y decía su nombre era como si corriera bajo la lluvia. Los brotes no sabían que era, ellos tampoco podían entenderlo pues eran muy jóvenes. El viento hizo susurrar las hojas de las otras legumbres y le decían que quizá estaba enfermo, pero ellas también eran muy jóvenes para saberlo. El naranjo que estaba más allá, algo lejos del invernadero hizo sonar sus hojas para llamar su atención. Allen fue hacia él y mientras le daba sombra le explicó que era amor.

Allen miró a Kanda. amor. El naranjo le dijo que su corazón ahora le pertenecía a alguien. Sus ojos brillaron, sin embargo, el árbol le dio una advertencia, que en el amor a veces entregabas tu corazón pero no obtenías nada a cambio. Lo había visto una vez, en ese mismo jardín.

* * *

**NOTAS: **otro emocionante capitulo, Kanda ya se está acostumbrando a Allen y el Moyashi comenzara a descubrir lo que es el amor verdadero ;-; esperemos que tenga un final feliz. ¿Qué será lo que el naranjo ha visto? descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Sus reviews llenan de vitalidad al Moyashi, ya saben qué hacer para mantenerlo sano y fuerte sino pesara en sus consciencias su muerte…


	7. Chapter 7

**El moyashi y el jardinero**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yullen, yaoi, amor ecológico y muy orgánico, naranjos chismosos y aires primaverales.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

- ¿Una vez?- preguntó curioso al naranjo. Pero entonces Kanda llegó para hacer su ronda matutina y revisar las plantas, aunque no pudiera escuchar lo que el naranjo decía sentía como si pudiera ser descubierto.

Vio a Kanda recolectar algunos pedidos que hoy Lavi vendría que buscar, ayudo a Kanda y le dijo al naranjo que seguirían platicando en otro momento. Coloco en las cajas a sus hermanos despidiéndose de ellos, entonces se sintió algo triste ellos eran tan jóvenes y como muchas plantas cultivadas no habían tenido más tiempo de conocer más del mundo.

Lavi llego en la camioneta y se dispuso a cargar el pedido, Kanda afinaba algunos detalles con el cuándo sonó el teléfono tuvo que ir hacia la casa para contestar.

- Mejor terminemos de colocar esto en la camioneta Allen - Lavi le había llamado por su nombre, le había felicitado cuando le había informado de eso.

- ¡Sí! - con esfuerzo llevó a sus hermanos junto a los otros vegetales. Observó a Lavi por un momento era un humano como Kanda y según lo que se podía hacer una idea conocía a Kanda desde hace tiempo, además era uno de los pocos humanos con los que había tenido contacto - Lavi ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Lavi asintió y le puso toda su atención. Le contó lo que sentía y lo que el naranjo le había dicho.

- ¿Todos los humanos sienten eso? - dijo Allen

- Sí, hasta Kanda - dijo en broma, las charlas con ese niño siempre eran extrañas

- y ¿qué debo hacer?

- primero ¿sabes a quién le quieres "entregar" tu corazón?

El niño se quedó pensando, debía ser a Kanda sin duda, él siempre estaba a su lado y su corazón se volvía loco cuando lo miraba.

Lavi vio al moyashi dirigir los ojos hacia la casa, donde estaba Kanda. Le acarició la cabeza.

- Debes investigar si el corazón de esa persona ya te pertenece o si está dispuesta a entregarlo.

- ¿crees que Kanda quiera?

- no lo sé pequeño - Lavi dudó un momento en decir lo siguiente - hace mucho que no se lo da a nadie.

- ¿se puede entregar varias veces? - dijo impactado

- en ocasiones te lo devuelven

- ¿se lo devolvieron a Kanda?

- algo así... a veces, algunas personas no quieren su corazón de vuelta

Allen se quedó en silencio y al ver que Kanda regresaba, Lavi le dijo que debía preguntar. Sentía pena por el pobre moyashi, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo y ahora se tendría que enfrentar probablemente a la decepción.

Se despidió cuando la carga estuvo lista.

Aquellas palabras de Lavi le dejaron inquieto y con vacío en el pecho. ¿A Kanda le habían rechazado? no sabía por qué pero le dolía, seguramente debió ser algo muy difícil, porque ¿cómo se sentiría si Kanda no le fuese correspondido? cuando Lavi se fue se sentía pesado.

- ¿Te vas a quedar a tomar el sol? - le preguntó Kanda desde la puerta, se adelantado a la casa.

- V-voy- corrió con torpeza hacia la entrada. Durante el resto del día estuvo algo ausente, casi ni había tocado la comida, barría sin darse cuenta que llevaba rato en el mismo sitio.

- ¿Se puede saber que te sucede hoy?

- N-nada, solo pensaba cosas.

- ¿Pensabas? - dijo casi incrédulo - ¿No será que necesitas agua? - se acercó viendo que su piel estaba normal sin muestra de resequedad.

- Kanda... - dudo por un momento pero se decidió a hablar - ¿Es posible que entre un humano y una planta exista el amor? - Kanda le vio perplejo ante lo que había dicho. ¿Amor? ¿entre un humano y una planta? que cosas pensaba ese moyashi, seguramente las películas de la TV le había podrido el cerebro.

- si umm... tú amas al jardín -

- ajá... - dijo esperando

- ¿qué harías si el jardín te dijera que te ama?

Parpadeo ante su pregunta.

- Pues nada, seguir cuidándolo como siempre - aquella respuesta le dio una pizca de esperanza - Haces preguntas extrañas Moyashi.

- ¡¿Entonces eso significa que le corresponderías?! - sus ojos brillaron esperando su respuesta.

- ya amo a mi jardín, tonto. Tú mismo lo dijiste - Kanda recogió los platos.

Los meses pasaron y teniendo esa respuesta que mantenía la esperanza en su corazón, Allen continuó al lado de Kanda. Cada mes que pasaba, iba creciendo un poco, incluso, pensando en que estaba alucinando, Kanda le hizo pararse en el marco de la puerta para marcar su crecimiento. Su rostro parecía mayor, su cabello estaba alborotado y le llegaba un poco abajo de los hombros, su cuerpo permanecía delgado pero podía cargar cosas más pesadas. Lavi lo había felicitado por su buen crecimiento.

A menudo decía que Yuu lo cuidaba muy bien.

En las noches de invierno Allen se quedaba a dormir con Kanda pues una mañana, él lo había encontrado casi congelado.

Pronto llegó la primavera.

* * *

**NOTAS: Bellos lectores, nos acercamos a la escena ardiente de este fic. Una gran sorpresa les aguarda. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows ;D. Les mando abrazos a todos y recuerden: Si no hay review, el moyashi será rechazado y se marchitará de tristeza D;**


	8. Chapter 8

**El moyashi y el jardinero**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yullen, yaoi, olor a primavera. Intento de lemon orgánico. Dendrofilia.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Pronto llegó la primavera.

Con ella llego ese sentimiento con más fuerza que antes y lo sentía incontrolable a veces, se quedaba viendo embobado a Kanda por unos minutos cuando el mismo se levantaba o le hacia algún comentario diciendo que se le secarían los ojos.

Fue nuevamente al huerto a visitar al naranjo el debía saber, no se había dado cuenta pero unas pequeñas flores habían emergido al igual que un pequeño fruto que dentro de poco estaría listo para ser recolectado. El naranjo le dijo que era su momento de reproducirse y dar los frutos por los cuales tanto esperaban, la primavera era para reproducirse y el había florecido. Entonces no sabía si sentirse emocionado o angustiado podría ser posible que quisiera lograr esa meta con Kanda.

¿ Sería capaz de pedírselo?

Algunos insectos ayudaban a sus amigos, pero ahora él no tenía hojas y tampoco flores.

Mientras estaba afuera viendo como las flores de las fresas eran polinizadas, algunas abejas se posaron en su cabeza, las dejó estar ahí, parecían descansar.

Al correr los días más bichos se le iban acercando, no le molestaban pero le sorprendía tener encima incluso colibríes tratando de picar sus mejillas. Kanda lo vio y obligó a entra a casa. También se quejaba de un olor dulce en el ambiente, pronto descubrió que se trataba del moyashi.

Aplicando lógica de plantas la primavera también debía aplicarse al moyashi aunque nunca había tratado con una persona-planta.

- Moyashi, deberías evitar salir esta temporada afuera - dijo mientras limpiaba algunos restos de polen en su cabeza que las abejas habían dejado al posarse.

- Es que es divertido, las abejas son simpáticas, y todos afuera están tan felices.

- Moyashi estas consciente de que es primavera, ¿no?

- Si, la primavera es maravillosa.

- Entonces es por eso que hueles a moyashi dulce - le despeino un poco. El albino parpadeo sorprendido.

- ¿Huelo diferente?

- Empalagosamente dulce - dijo Kanda arrugando la nariz.

- ¿Te gusta?

Kanda aclaró su garganta, ese aroma era delicioso incluso para él que no gustaba de lo dulce.

- Es... asfixiante - dijo volviendo a la silla que trataba de reparar.

Allen meditó sobre su situación un momento y luego se levantó corriendo al baño para lavarse ese aroma. Llenó la tina y se restregó con todas sus fuerzas, se lavó varias veces hasta que sólo quedaba el aroma a jabón, Al salir, Kanda lo miraba desconcertado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Se puso a mirar la televisión pero en poco tiempo el aroma había regresado, alguna abeja temeraria había logrado entrar a la casa y ahora le perseguía con insistencia. Volvió al baño y repitió el proceso pero se dio cuenta que no funcionaba y se puso a llorar. Kanda estaba en su habitación así que salió al huerto y tomó la manguera mojándose un buen rato. Los bichos no dejaban de acudir a él.

Kanda lo miró desde la ventana y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

- Para ya moyashi.

- ¡Allen! - dijo alejándose pues el otro trataba de quitarle la manguera - Desperdicias agua.

- ¡No se quita! - dijo molesto, dejó caer la manguera y se fue corriendo hacia el naranjo para pedirle consejo. Antes de que el naranjo pudiera explicarle que su aroma era maravilloso, Kanda lo alcanzó y para evitar que escapara lo abrazó.

- ¡No huelas! ¡te asfixiarás! - dijo tratando de liberarse.

- Huele bien, moyashi tonto - dijo Kanda y lo sostuvo un momento. Incluso el naranjo se quedó impactado.

Volvieron a casa, Kanda lo secó y le dio ropa limpia que era de él pues el niño ya no tenía nada. Lo sentó en la cama y le pidió un momento para hacerle un té pues la tarde estaba cayendo y se enfriaría.

Allen se quedó pensando en sus palabras, dijo que olía bien, eso era bueno. La habitación de Kanda también desprendía un aroma, ese que sólo Kanda tenía. Olisqueo y enrojeció por completo, llevaba ropa de él, olía a limpio, a jabón, pero había algo más. Se recostó en la almohada que compartían en invierno, hasta ahora no había puesto atención en que el cabello de Kanda dejaba un olor peculiar. Y se quedó dormido.

Kanda lo dejó descansar pero cuando estaba por meterse a la cama lo tocó, tenía fiebre.

Le quitó las sábanas fijándose en su respiración agitada.

- Oye Moyashi, despierta - le trato de llamar pero parecía profundamente dormido y el olor dulzón se había intensificado, volvió a llamarle mientras le zarandeó un poco y comenzó a despertar con algo de dificultad.

-Kanda - susurro apenas distinguiéndole -Me siento raro, muy caliente dentro de mí.

- Tienes fiebre moyashi, buscare algo de agua fría - se iba a levantar a buscar el agua cuando el albino le retuvo mientras había extendido su mano. Se giro a mirarle el moyashi le miraba con una expresión algo adormilada con las mejillas rojas

- No te vayas. Kanda yo... - Kanda con cada minuto que pasaba se sentía embriagado con aquel aroma.

Los sentidos de Kanda se nublaban con el ambiente de la habitación, estaba totalmente viciado con el aroma del moyashi, incluso su respiración era difícil, quería salir del lugar pero no quería dejar de olerlo, comenzó a jadear, se recostó con Allen y le acaricio la cabeza, el niño se había acomodado en su pecho, en apenas unos minutos Kanda ya estaba adormilado.

- Tu fiebre... voy por agua - trató de levantarse pero no pudo, su cuerpo estaba débil. Allen se quejaba, su piel estaba ardiendo. Subió lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro, podía sentir su aliento, el pequeño lo besó y por puro instinto correspondió. Allen se puso encima de él y pudo sentir algo, el moyashi tenía una erección.

Ahora entendía el porqué de su fiebre o quiso pensar en eso como su causa. El moyashi le veía fijamente con esos ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas, no pudo evitar pensar que era una visión tentadora, pasó saliva por su garganta como si lo necesitara con urgencia.

El albino se acercó más a su rostro volviendo a terminar con la distancia entre ambos besándose desesperadamente mientras el cuerpo del moyashi se frotaba contra el de Kanda que comenzaba a reaccionar dejando que sus manos recorrieran por el cuerpo del muchacho.

El aroma dulce no se disipaba, toda la noche estuvieron besándose, toda la noche Kanda estuvo dentro del niño. cuando sus sentidos comenzaban a despertarse, estaba demasiado cansado para razonar lo que acababa de hacer. Allen se durmió encima de él justo después de hacerlo venir.

Al despertar, el peso sobre su cuerpo era agradable, frotó la piel que tenía bajo las manos y aspiró el olor del cabello de Allen, entonces abrió los ojos y lo vio, había tenido sexo con el moyashi. el aroma dulce de anoche era mucho más ligero, como en los primeros días de primavera pero seguía ahí, y seguía atrayéndole. Trató de despertarle y al final tuvo que moverlo él para salir de su agarre. lo miró un vez que estaba vestido, tenía marcas por todo el cuerpo, incluso en los muslos, parecía que alguien había tratado de comérselo. lo tapó con la sábana y salió al huerto sin saber qué hacer.

Trato de hacer sus actividades con normalidad pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había sucedido entre Allen y el. Miro a los brotes inocentes recordando la identidad de Allen, era un moyashi, una planta, así que aunque poseyera un cuerpo humano no dejaba de ser lo que era, pero eso no había impedido que ocurriera lo inevitable anoche.

- Realmente me van a volver loco - dijo en un susurro viendo a los brotes.

Dejo de hacer sus labores en el huerto desviándose de su camino regular, había un sitio que mantenía oculto del moyashi y de la poca gente que le visitaba, no muy lejos entre unos matorrales había una laguna en la cual habían flores de loto con sus capullos abiertos hacia el cielo como si le dieran la bienvenida.

Se quedo un largo rato viéndolos y lo que esas flores significaban, las miro con un sentimiento de culpa, sentía que había roto una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo al acostarse con el moyashi, aunque había sido rechazado el se había prometido no amar a nadie más como la había amado a "ella", que no volvería a entregar su corazón a nadie más.

* * *

**Notas: **Aquí está lo prometido, no muy explicito la verdad *le tiemblan un poco las manos para escribir lemon* Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, todo ha sido culpa del moyashi por estar en celo xD ahora a saber si Kanda aceptará fácilmente lo que ha ocurrido entre ambos. ¿Qué ocultaran esos lotos misteriosos a los que Kanda fue a ver? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

_**El Moyashi está floreciendo con sus reviews, sigan dándole energías para que esté sano y fuerte sino se marchitará.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**El moyashi y el jardinero**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, vegetarianos, dendrofilia, descaro, momentos cursis.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Allen se levantó algo dolorido de las piernas y espalda baja. Volteó a ver si Kanda lo seguía acompañando como anoche pero no había nadie. Se levantó y vistió, fue al huerto y lo rego, se sentía muy feliz, las abejas lo rodeaban pero ya no eran tan insistentes como antes, se sintió aliviado. Quería que Kanda volviera ya para abrazarlo y besarlo como esa noche.

Contó a sus hermanos de lo maravilloso que había sido anoche, era como un cuento, mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Sus hermanos le preguntaban con curiosidad más detalles y él solo se sintió algo avergonzado. Incluso el naranjo se había sorprendido pero le comentó que hacia pocas horas Kanda había venido a verles, tenía una expresión extraña, algo discordante a la felicidad que emanaba el joven moyashi.

- ¿Sabes a donde ha ido Kanda? - le preguntó al naranjo, este le dijo que no estaba muy seguro pero había ido a "ese lugar" era como un misterio guardado entre las plantas más viejas del huerto.

Le pidió que le indicara el camino pero la lima intervino diciendo que no era correcto. El naranjo se disculpó, no podía decirle.

Allen volvió al trabajo y pronto llegó la noche, cenaron en silencio, Allen se la pasaba sonriéndole a Kanda pero él parecía totalmente avergonzado, la culpa sobre sus hombros se veía claramente. El moyashi pensó que tal vez era por aquellas marcas que le había dejado en el cuerpo, los moretones le dolían un poco pero no era para tanto. Cada uno tomó un baño y se prepararon para dormir.

Kanda le dio sábanas nuevas a Allen, ahora andaba por la casa tratando de esquivarlo, de quedarse lo más lejos posible de él pues su aroma dulce comenzaba a concentrarse. Allen aceptó las sábanas pero se quedó sentado en el sofá, estaba desconcertado. Él quería dormir con Kanda como en invierno.

El moyashi entró a su habitación con sigilo, Kanda estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado en la pared y leyendo un libro sobre hortalizas. Alzó la mirada y bajó el libro preguntando qué quería. Allen se acercó despacio y se sentó a su lado.

- Estoy ocupado... - fue interrumpido.

- por favor… hazme lo mismo de anoche - dijo tomando su mano - se siente bien… - ese aroma dulce de nuevo.

Tomó el libro y golpeo la cabeza del moyashi quien se quejó sobándose con unas lagrimillas saliendo de sus ojos.

- Eso no volverá a ocurrir moyashi. Hoy duermes en el sofá.

- Pero ¿por qué? - le insistió tratando de subirse a la cama pero Kanda le dirigió una fría mirada.

- Lo de anoche ha sido cosa tuya moyashi, has buscado seducirme con ese aroma que desprendes - volvió su vista al libro.

- ¿yo? Entonces ¿Tú no querías? ¿Te obligué? - dijo dejando que algunas lágrimas salieran, ahora su pecho se oprimía - estaba feliz pero te hice daño... perdón... perdón - dijo y salió de la habitación.

Kanda se quedó mirando la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Había disfrutado la noche como lo que era, sexo. Pero no iba a romper su promesa de nuevo.

Allen salió al huerto pero no encontraba consuelo ahí. Fue con el naranjo pero se sentía avergonzado de su felicidad de esa mañana, no quería explicarle que todo había sido su culpa.

Caminó hasta que se hizo demasiado oscuro para continuar, sentía tanta vergüenza, estaba tan mortificado. Se había alejado del huerto sin darse cuenta, apenas podía avanzar hasta que tropezó cayendo al suelo cubierto de pasto, se repuso algo adolorido viendo unos matorrales frente a él. Su aspecto era algo siniestro como si le dijeran que se alejara de allí, trago algo de saliva buscando valor para avanzar.

En resguardado por los matorrales, se encontraba una laguna donde la luna se reflejaba con numerosas flores de loto que parecían brillar bajo la misma. Se sentó y les habló. Ellas saludaron sorprendidas y le advirtieron que no debía estar ahí. El niño preguntó por qué y las flores le dijeron que ese lugar era de Kanda y Alma.

- ¿Alma? - dijo Allen llorando cada vez más y más.

Los lotos respondieron emocionados, ellos dos se encontraban ahí, ellos se amaban. Eso fue lo que Allen pudo entender pues no paraban de gritar y hablar al mismo tiempo, pero no quería escuchar más.

Se internó en el bosque que había más allá, sabía que no debía pues moriría pero no le importaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Kanda no encontró a Allen, ni al día siguiente ni al siguiente, no importaba cuánto buscara en los alrededores o preguntara a los vecinos.

Entonces con el pasar de los días se comenzó a preocupar aunque no quisiera y entonces la descabellada idea de que el moyashi se hubiera alejado lo suficiente del huerto comenzaba a molestarle, el mocoso podría estar en cualquier lado secándose y muriendo, ya casi atardecía había revisado en dirección al pueblo pero no había obtenido nada, comenzó a rondar en los alrededores de su propiedad no creía que el moyashi llegara hasta ese lugar pero había una posibilidad: cerca de los matorrales y la laguna. Sin embargo no estabaahí, vio los lotos algo intranquilo y vio al frente recordando el bosque.

Imposible, ese lugar lucía lo suficientemente amenazante como para que el mocoso quisiera estar lejos, en un impulso comenzó a avanzar hacia allá. Debía ser precavido puesto que podría haber algún animal salvaje rondando.

- Maldición, moyashi - podría volver en la mañana cuando habría la luz necesaria para encontrarlo, pero era una carrera contra el tiempo, ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo y por más resistente que el moyashi se hubiera vuelto gracias a su buen crecimiento, no tenía hasta mañana.

Al inicio pensó que era un simple berrinche, el moyashi sabía que no podía salir de la propiedad y por eso estuvo tranquilo. Entró al bosque usando la linterna de su móvil, a penas y podía ver a unos metros de sus pies pero se arriesgó. Rondó gritando el nombre de Allen hasta que llegó al riachuelo.

Se sentó enojado. Sin duda era su culpa. Había respondido mal, no había explicado nada, había dejado que Allen pensara que le había hecho algo malo. Se levantó y continuó caminando hasta que un tenue aroma dulce lo envolvió. Reconoció un bulto al lado del camino. Era el moyashi, dormía profundamente, su aspecto era el de siempre e incluso se sorprendió, al parecer, Allen había crecido lo suficiente paran sobrevivir un tiempo lejos del huerto. Trató de despertarlo pero no lo logró. Lo cargó y lo llevó a casa.

Lo dejó en la cama cubriéndolo con una cobija puesto que su temperatura había descendido esos días durmiendo a la intemperie. Su ropa estaba algo sucia y le colocó una limpia y holgada. El moyashi solo dormía y no daba signos de despertar, al menos estaba en casa y eso era suficiente, mañana tendría que hablar con él. Se acostó en la cama haciéndole compañía, instintivamente le abrazo y el moyashi se acurruco buscando su calor.

Los siguientes días, el niño estaba medio dormido, abría los ojos sólo para mirarlo y ponerse a llorar, luego volvía a dormirse. Kanda lo cargaban a la bañera, lo desnudaba y bañaba, lo vestía y abrazaba hasta que se quedaba dormido de nuevo.

Lo había lastimado. Su mirada decía que ya no quería estar ahí. Ahora entendía lo que el abuelo de Lavi le había dicho, el niño no conocía el mundo, no sabía que lo que habían hecho tenía cierto significado. Ahora lo veía marchitarse poco a poco.

Después de dejarlo dormido, salió a ver el huerto. Le hubiera gustado poder entender a los vegetales para que ellos le dijeran qué hacer.

El joven moyashi no se sentía de ánimos ni siquiera para salir a tomar el sol, estaba tan triste, aun oía las voces de los lotos retumbando en su cabeza con el nombre de la amada de Kanda, porque ese era su lugar especial y entonces Kanda solo quería a esa persona, le dolía tanto no se correspondido, el dolor en su pecho era algo que le agobiaba quizás Kanda le seguiría queriendo si volvía a ser una planta de su jardín, después de todo Kanda lo había dicho amaba a su jardín y le disgustaban las demás personas, volvió a dormirse para tratar de olvidar todo aquello pero entonces el sonido de la puerta abrirse y ver a Kanda entrar con una bandeja lo que parecía un caldo de verduras no le animo mucho, simplemente le dijo que no tenía hambre.

Pensó en cumplir el propósito que lo había llevado a ser humano. Pero, a pesar de saber que Kanda no le correspondía, una parte de él no quería alejarse. Kanda lo sentó en su regazo y le dio la sopa cucharada a cucharada. El moyashi ya no olía dulce, ya no olía a nada.

Comenzó a cantarle la canción que siempre le había pedido. Allen comenzó a llorar. No lo entendía, lo cuidaba para que siguiera viviendo. Durmió en sus brazos y a la mañana siguiente lo hizo salir diciéndole que sus amigos lo extrañaban.

Kanda no sabía qué más hacer, lo había cuidado con la misma dedicación que a su jardín pero cada día parecía más triste.

- volveré a ser un moyashi - le dijo Allen un día

Le miro sorprendido ante tal decisión por parte del albino.

- ¿Qué?

- Ha sido un error desde el principio, yo nunca debí pedir ser humano - Kanda no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, estaba anonado - Después de todo a ti no te gustan las personas, si yo volviera...

- Calla moyashi - dijo algo alterado haciendo que Allen se sobresaltara - No me jodas con eso ahora después del tormento que me has hecho pasar estos meses - no lo quería admitir pero se sentía herido, aquella planta que había decidido ser humana para con el ahora parecía decepcionado. Desvío su mirada evitando verle - Haz lo que te dé la gana - salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo que hizo retumbar la casa.

El dios de los vegetales tenía razón, los humanos eran demasiado complicados.

No hablaron en todo el día, por la noche, Allen se quedó en el huerto, Kanda no trató de regresarlo a la casa.

Cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto, el niño pidió con todo su corazón poder hablar con el dios una vez más. Pero no apareció, Allen comprendió que era porque sabía lo que debía hacer para volver a ser un moyashi. Caminó hacía el naranjo, era sabio y quizá podría darle algunas respuestas. Pero ese día no tenía respuestas, sin embargo lo consoló con el suave sonido de la brisa en sus hojas.

Kanda vio a Allen en el sofá y se sintió tranquilo pues al menos esa noche no había desaparecido. Partió al pueblo a hacer algunas entregas y se encontró con el viejo Bookman.

- ¿Cómo está el niño? - preguntó.

Kanda no pudo responder, sin embargo, por su gran fama de erudito, le preguntó que debía hacer para que un moyashi enfermo se curara.

- ¿Tú moyashi está enfermo?

- He intentado muchas cosas pero nada de lo que cura a las plantas puede curarle.

- Entonces deberías tratar de curarle como a un humano.

Kanda regresó a casa. Allen estaba cuidando del jardín.

- Moyashi - llamó - te haré un té medicinal ¿qué te duele?

- El corazón - dijo sin levantar la mirada

Se quedó mudo por un momento, se sintió algo estúpido sentía que repetía el mismo error que con Alma, le estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella le hizo al moyashi.

-¿Existe un té que pueda curar eso? - le pregunto el moyashi aun sin mirarle. Un "no" salió de sus labios y el moyashi le dijo "lo sabía" no era tan fácil después de todo.

- Yo siempre estaba tan feliz de que cuidaras de mí y de mis hermanos, desde el primer día en que plantaste.

Sabía que algo podía hacer pero eso significaba tragarse su orgullo en ese momento mientras oía las historias del moyashi y sus días de vegetal.

- Moyashi, se hace tarde volvamos a casa.

Le tomó la mano pero Allen no se dejó llevar.

- Tengo algo que decirte - el moyashi respiró profundo.

- ¿Lo dirás para volver a ser un moyashi? - dijo Kanda mirándolo a los ojos, el pequeño asintió.

- No quiero escucharlo.

- Kanda, yo...

Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó dentro de la casa.

- Si te haces un moyashi de nuevo, ¿quién me ayudará con el jardín?

- Alma - dijo apretando la camiseta de Kanda con sus manos.

Kanda lo comprendió, el moyashi estaba así por ella, aunque no entendía cómo lo sabía.

- ¿Quién te habló de ella? – dijo entrando a la casa

- las flores de loto - dijo Allen

Kanda se asentó en la cama con él en sus brazos. Ahora mismo quería arrancar esas flores.

- Alma no sabe cuidar un jardín. Apartó el cabello de la cara de Allen y besó su mejilla.

- Ya no huelo a nada... ¿por qué me besas?

- Porque quiero, moyashi tonto

Le miro confundido y sintió que algo se rompía dentro suyo no pudo contener las lágrimas aferrándose a Kanda que no dudo en rodearle con sus brazos.

-Eres un idiota- lloró. Kanda le miro sorprendido de aquellas palabras

- ¿Cómo es que conoces esa palabra?- porque si de algo mantenía alejado al moyashi era de programas violentos y el mal vocabulario después de todo pensaba que era algo que no necesitaba saber.

- Lavi me dijo que te lo dijera cuando me hicieras sentir mal- ese conejo metiendo sus narices, aunque se lo merecía.

- Escucha Moyashi, Alma una vez formo parte de mi vida, era una persona a la cual amaba pero no todo sale como uno quisiera. He cometido muchos errores en mi vida y sé que si te dejo ir será una de las peores decisiones que haya tomado. Allen se limpio las lágrimas aun hipando

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que sientes por mi? - la respuesta a esa pregunta era lo que necesitaba oír.

- Quiero que te quedes conmigo - lo besó.

El moyashi le correspondió sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a descontrolarse sintiendo esa extraña sensación en su estómago, estaba tan feliz.

Kanda comenzó a masajear su espalda, le quitó la ropa y lo tiró en la cama para besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Allen le decía que no tenía que hacerlo, temía que el aroma dulce estuviera volviendo para obligar a Kanda a hacer cosas que no deseaba, pero ahora era Kanda el que tenía la piel ardiendo y se negaba a escuchar.

Se olvidó de sus entregas, de terminar de cuidar el jardín y se metió en Allen tantas veces como pudo, lamió su cuerpo y lo hizo terminar varias veces. El moyashi deseaba quedarse así para siempre.

Cada noche compartían la cama y cada noche se besaban como si la habitación estuviera viciada por su aroma.

* * *

**NOTAS: Hey! Aunque el moyashi y su jardinero estén juntos, las emociones no terminan ;D ¿Qué dirá el Dios de los vegetales al respecto? ¿El huerto sufrirá a causa del amor de Allen y Kanda?**

**Respondiendo a una pregunta recurrente, el moyashi no estaba en "celo", quizá podríamos entenderlo así, pero tratándose de una planta, el moyashi se encontraba en época de polinización.**

**Y finalmente tengo un ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: Mañana comenzaré un nuevo fic llamado "Love Line", un AU de temática yullen qué, cómo dice su título, será un romance de internet ;D. Les pido que el den una oportunidad y me den un poco más de su tiempo, es un fic que está hecho con amor y claro, no alterará el ritmo de actualizaciones de este.**

**Saludos a todos, agradezco sus reviews que siempre leo y me encantan y claro, recuerden que si no dejan review, ¡el Dios de los vegetales se lleva al moyashi! XD.**


	10. Chapter 10

**El moyashi y el jardinero**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, pseudo-mpreg organico (?) drama, dolores de parto, etc,etc.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Desde que habían aclarado su relación Allen estaba tan feliz y recuperado, su piel reflejaba tanta vitalidad, aunque eso comenzó a cambiar gradualmente, se sentía cansado por alguna razón por mas agua y sol tomara, esa mañana fue a hablar con el naranjo. Luego de comentarle el naranjo estaba algo confundido y no supo darle una respuesta pero de algo estaba seguro tendría frutos para la temporada de cosecha y Allen se quedo totalmente pasmado.

Desde que habían aclarado su relación Allen estaba tan feliz y recuperado, su piel reflejaba tanta vitalidad, aunque eso comenzó a cambiar gradualmente, se sentía cansado por alguna razón por mas agua y sol tomara, esa mañana fue a hablar con el naranjo. Luego de comentarle el naranjo estaba algo confundido y no supo darle una respuesta pero de algo estaba seguro tendría frutos para la temporada de cosecha y Allen se quedo totalmente pasmado.

Ambos sorprendidos no sabían qué hacer cuando la vaina se comenzó a abrir mostrando un pequeño bebé de cabellos blancos que agitaba sus brazos y piernas como si quisiera alcanzarle no tardo mucho esa impresión inicial pues sus pequeños pulmones emitieron un sonido ensordecedor.

El diminuto bebé estaba llorando. Kanda casi se va a espaldas a comprender que era como si Allen acabara de dar a luz. Allen tomó al niño y lo arrulló en su mano.  
Kanda ya no se esperaba nada coherente después de enamorarse de un moyashi-humano pero esto era una locura.

Allen, por puro instinto, cuidó al pequeño dándole agua y sol. En poco más de un mes, el niño ya había tomado el tamaño de un bebé humano y a la par el cabello de su cabeza comenzaba a crecer oscuro.

A los tres meses, el hambre del bebé no se podía calmar con sol y ahora tomaba fórmula para niños humanos.

Kanda tuvo que comprar una cuna y ropa pequeña.

El bebé parecía haber llegado a un equilibrio entre humano y planta, las noches tranquilas quedaron atrás con su llegada, Kanda se levantaba apenas con fuerzas para ir a ver lo que el pequeño quería, si no era que empujaba a Allen fuera de la cama a que fuera a hacerlo, el cambio de pañales era un proceso casi quirúrgico y que decidían lanzándolo a la suerte con una moneda, Allen siempre elegía cara por mera intuición y Kanda el sello y por alguna razón siempre ganaba.

Lavi al enterarse no dudó en visitarles llevarles un presente completamente emocionado y autoproclamándose el tío del niño.

- Luce como un niño normal- dijo el viejo Bookman examinándole minuciosamente.

El viejo algo sabia pero aun no se decidían a llevar al pequeño a ver algún doctor en el pueblo por miedo de que notara su extraño origen.

El niño balbuceaba, movía las manos, al parecer se estaba desarrollando un poco más rápido que un bebé normal, pero no dejaba de ser un niño que jalaba el cabello, lloraba en las noches, pedía a su mamá y se emocionaba con cosas brillantes.

- ¿Y cómo se llama? - dijo el viejo.

Ambos se miraron, la emoción de tener un bebé los había distraído de algo tan esencial. Por otro lado, Kanda tenía miedo que, con su crecimiento acelerado, el niño se hiciera grande pronto y se marchitara en poco tiempo.

Lo tomó en brazos, su piel era tan blanca y sus ojos eran grises como los de Allen, pero había algo en su rostro y sobre todo, su cabello, que delataba que era su hijo. Le sobó la espalda, el niño olía a un bebé humano.

- Allen - dijo sentándose a su lado - ¿Cómo le llamaremos?

- ¿Allen? - dijo el moyashi pensando que todos los moyashis humanos deberían tener ese nombre.

- Ese es tu nombre, nació de ti así que puedes escogerle nombre.

Los siguientes días Allen se puso a pensar en un nombre, al enterarse que Kanda era japonés cuando le mostró su acta de nacimiento para demostrarle lo que harían con el nombre del bebé, le pedía que le dijera palabras en su idioma.

Bueno tampoco era como si supiera palabras muy complicadas, vio al pequeño que jugaba en la sala con un sonajero ¿Cuál sería el nombre ideal para su hijo? No pensó que fuera tan difícil aunque recordaba las dificultades que tuvo para siquiera pensar en el suyo y que luego fuera Kanda quien se lo pusiera.

Vio la hoja del acta y entonces comenzó a escribir lo que pensó seria el adecuado. Kanda le quitó la hoja leyendo con detenimiento no pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

"Moyashiro Kanda"

Rió bajito, su moyashi no tenía mucha imaginación, pero parecía adecuado, al menos había puesto mucha cabeza en elegirlo, cuando él le dio nombre lo había hecho al azar.

Comenzaron a llamar al bebé por su nuevo nombre y parecía gustarle porque en unos días entendió que era suyo. El moyashi lo llevaba a dar paseos por la tarde, lo presentaba con todos sus amigos del huerto y le mostraba a Moyashiro que debía ser amable con ellos. El naranjo le pidió que fuera discreto cuando supo que ese niño era su fruto, porque los moyashis crecían para dar otros moyashis, no para tener bebés humanos.

Pero el rumor no tardó en correr. Los amigos del huerto estaban contentos con el bebé, pero a lo lejos, los lotos estaban molestos pues Kanda ocupaba todo su tiempo libre en ese fruto raro y ya no los cuidaba.

Por la noche, mientras Allen paseaba al bebé por el huerto para que se durmiera, el dios Jerry apareció.

Jerry se acercó mientras acariciaba las plantas, Allen cubrió por instinto a su bebé del frío que ya se había dormido.

- Pequeño Moyashi, justo quería verte.

Allen se acercó al dios que tenía el aspecto cálido y amable de siempre.

- Tus hermanos me han contado acerca de un evento muy interesante. Me han dicho que has tenido un fruto con aquel hombre.

Allen se tensó no sabía porque, recordó las palabras del naranjo.

- Es eso algo malo?

Jerry notó la tensión en la voz del otro, se acercó esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

- Joven moyashi, debes saber que lo que han hecho va contra las leyes de la naturaleza, ese pequeño no es humano ni planta.

Allen vio al pequeño dormido en sus brazos que no parecía enterarse de nada.

- Entonces...- su voz tembló temiéndose lo peor.

- Jamás había ocurrido, sin embargo, el problema es que no crecerá tan rápido como una planta pero podrá hacer cosas que un humano no podría y tu no estarás ahí para ayudarle.

- ¡Yo no me apartaré de él! - dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Pequeño, ya has dado frutos, tu ciclo de vida ha terminado, recuerda que eres un moyashi.

* * *

**NOTAS: nuevo capítulo del moyashi ¡y cargado de drama! ¿el ciclo de vida del moyashi se va a terminar? ¿qué ocurrirá con Moyashiro? ¿Kanda permitirá que el Moyashi muera? ¡Descúbranlo en el ultimo capitulo!**

**Pd: si no dejan review, ¡el moyashi se muere! así que solo ustedes pueden salvarlo XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**El moyashi y el jardinero**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, maltrato a la flora, capítulo final.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Se quedó pasmado al oír aquello ¿había cumplido con su ciclo? pero su bebé era muy pequeño, no quería dejarle, ni tampoco a Kanda.

- Pero hay muchas cosas que aun debo hacer - trató de no derrumbarse y llorar a los pies del dios.

- Lo siento joven moyashi, no hay nada que pueda hacer - acarició con suavidad la cabeza del moyashi.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

- Algunas semanas. Comenzarás a sentirte muy cansado, no te dolerá - dijo el dios acariciando su mejilla.

- ¿no hay forma de quedarme? - dijo mirando a su bebé, casi a punto de llorar.

Jerry negó y desapareció con un "lo siento".

Allen corrió a ver a Kanda, dejó al niño en la cuna y lo abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello, pero no dijo nada, no quería que Kanda se pusiera triste.

Pasaron las semanas y Allen se levantaba de la cama con dificultad, dormía mucho y ya no quería comer.

Desesperado por no saber cómo curar a su moyashi, Kanda le pidió que le dijera de una buena vez lo que le pasaba.

- Mi ciclo terminó - dijo Allen y Kanda lo entendió de inmediato.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que terminó?

- El dios de los vegetales me lo ha dicho - dijo débilmente - Que ya he cumplido con mi ciclo vital y ahora me queda morir.

Kanda apretó sus puños, no quería creerlo pero si aplicaba el ciclo de vida de las plantas: crecían, se reproducían y morían, no era muy diferente al de los humanos pero las plantas crecían y morían mucho más rápido que ellos.

Entonces sintió que el tiempo se le acaba para estar con su moyashi, en un momento desesperado buscó consejo en Lavi y su abuelo quienes no parecían tener una salida al problema y sólo lo lamentaban.

Los tres salieron a caminar, el moyashi había amanecido de buen humor y ahora que su bebé comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, quería acompañarlo, los tres fueron lento, pero lograron llegar hasta el estanque de los lotos pues el niño, aunque estaba sudando ya, seguía determinado a llegar. Allen estaba feliz de poder ver a su bebé creciendo tan rápido, aunque le preocupaba si tendría una vida tan corta como la de él, estaba creciendo muy rápido.

Kanda y Allen siguieron al niño, cuando llegaron al estanque se sentaron a la orilla, Kanda se puso tras Allen para brindarle apoyo mientras mantenía al niño en sus brazos, sentía en agua en sus pies, los lotos estaban sorprendidos, casi escandalizados.

Se besaron profundamente, ambos querían disfrutar de esos últimos momentos juntos.

Moyashiro alcanzó un loto con sus manos y lo estrujó. Comenzó a arrancarle los pétalos. Parecía divertido. Cuando sus padres se separaron y vieron que el niño tenía las manos mojadas y llenas de flores, Allen trató de quitárselas mientras le explicaba que era malo tratar así a una flor. Pero el niño no abría sus manitas, en cambio le quería hacer comer los pétalos y como no abría la boca, estaba a punto de llorar.

Allen vio el gesto en el pequeño Kanda se acercó a sacar al niño del agua Allen se acercó a la orilla oyendo como el niño ya dejaba escapar libremente su llanto, vio las pequeñas manos que aún tenían los rosados pétalos asegurados, posó su mano sobre la del pequeño entonces tomando lo pétalos.

- Creo que quiere que coma esto.

- Son flores de loto, estás débil moyashi si comes eso no sabemos que te pueda causar, déjalo - dijo Kanda no muy confiado de los pétalos de esas flores pero el pequeño empezó a darle manotazos.

- Parece que él no está de acuerdo. No pierdo nada en complacerlo - dijo llevándose un pétalo a la boca pidiendo disculpas instantáneamente a la flor.

Lo masticó y para su sorpresa era dulce, se deshacía en su boca y dejaba un sabor fresco. El bebé aplaudió y trató de alcanzar a su padre para ponerle un pétalo en la boca.

Kanda lo complació y los tres volvieron a la casa.

Al pasar los días, Allen recobró las energías y ya volvía a cuidar del jardín. Sin embargo, en el pecho de Kanda comenzó a aparecer una marca negra que se extendía hasta su hombro izquierdo.

Preocupado Allen quería que viera a un doctor, no era normal, aunque Kanda dijera que estaba bien y que no sentía nada extraño aparte de la presencia la marca. Aunque luego preocupó a ambos cuando Allen también comenzó a presentar manchas negras en su brazo izquierdo, pensaba que era alguna señal de que se comenzaba a marchitar.

No quería desesperarse pero con el pasar de los días crecía, le había echado agua pero ni se inmutaba.

Esa noche Allen salió al huerto a caminar preocupado, su brazo y esa marca en el pecho de Kanda le tenían la cabeza hecha un lio. El dios de los vegetales volvió a aparecérsele esta vez le vio sorprendido, se acercó casi corriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa joven moyashi?

- Creo que mi hora está por llegar.

Kanda había salido a buscar a Allen, sabía que había ido al huerto pero le preocupaba que se pusiera débil por alguna razón y no pudiera volver, tuvo que llevar al niño con el puesto que no quería quedarse solo. Entonces a lo lejos vio a Allen junto a una figura desconocida para él, mucho más alta y algo fornida.

Salió de la casa con el niño en brazos, algo le decía que su moyashi corría peligro.

- Te equivocas ¡estás lleno de vida! - dijo Jerry tomándole las manos.

Kanda llegó corriendo y empujó al dios

- ¡No te lo llevarás! - dijo abrazando al moyashi

- ¡no! ¡espera Kanda! ¡viviré! - le tomó la mano evitando que golpeara el dios

- ¡puede verme! - dijo el dios sorprendido

-¡claro que puedo verte! ¡Bastardo! - dijo Kanda levantando el puño

- ¡es el dios de los vegetales!- dijo Allen esforzándose por detenerlo

- ¡ya lo sé! y no te va a llevar ¡ni a ti ni a mi hijo! - gritó con cara asesina

- no me llevaré a nadie - explicó el dios con tranquilidad - el niño les dio la cura y podrán estar juntos, sin embargo esas marcas en sus cuerpos son la evidencia de su unión. Lo más probable es que estén compartiendo su energía vital.

Ambos se vieron las caras sorprendidos y luego vieron al bebé que no le había quitado la vista en todo momento a Jerry.

- Al parecer este pequeño fue capaz de oír las voces de las flores. Ahora ambos comparten su vida como iguales, pero cuando el humano muera debes estar consciente de que tú le seguirás. Allen sonrió, no podía contener la felicidad al oírlo, no le importaba morir junto a Kanda, al menos sabia que viviría por más tiempo.

- Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, me debo marchar joven moyashi - Jerry se fue en un respiro. Kanda pensó que había sido una ilusión.

Allen y Kanda no volvieron a ver al dios.

Moyashiro comenzó a crecer como un niño humano cuando cumplió un año de edad. Era sano, alegre y a veces algo necio.

Llegó la primavera y el moyashi volvía a oler dulce.

Kanda supo lo que eso significaba, miró deseoso a Allen, la primavera era su época preferida.

Kanda sin darse cuenta, su solitaria casa se había llenado de felicidad ahora con tres hermosos niños, Moyashiro corría tratando de cuidar a sus hermanitos, un par de gemelos bastante curiosos que gustaban llevarse todo a la boca.

Sonrió satisfecho en su interior viendo la marca en su pecho que indicaba que su vida estaba unida al moyashi, era como su propia promesa, solo para ellos.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS: Bien pues aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia. Les agradezco por haber leído y seguir el fic hasta hoy. Miles de abrazos a cada lector, haya o no dejado review, aunque claro, sus reviews salvaron al pobre moyashi ToT. Espero seguir leyéndolos en el otro fic "Love Line", denle una oportunidad aunque sea una historia muy diferente ;D. Gracias por su tiempo.**


End file.
